


Loyalty/Betrayal

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahad knows that meeting the Thief Queen like this is a betrayal, but he doesn't stop.  Written for the YGO kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty/Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up a bit and reposted from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DXAL kink meme on Livejournal/Dreamwidth.

She was waiting for him again when he got back to his room, another of his mother's golden bracelets dangling from her skinny wrist. She grinned when she saw him, all sharp teeth and danger. It should have scared him. It should have sent him running for the guards or sending out his ka.

But all Mahad did was hesitate in the doorway.

The first time he'd seen her, she'd been going through his possessions without any thought to his presence. She was a thief, she'd said, the very best thief. She was the queen of thieves. He'd watched her paw through treasures that should have meant so much more to him and let her leave without a word.

She was beautiful.

Mahad had been born and raised in the palace, alongside the Pharaoh. He was used to perfect white linens and the very finest perfumes. Every day he saw dresses that were perfectly tailored to the women who wore them and the most fashionable hair and wigs. The thief queen was none of those; she was a wild desert spirit with a jagged scar down her face who wore a man's loincloth and a long red robe over her tightly bound breasts. Her hair flew white and wild around her face, as though it rarely saw oil or a comb. Mahad felt hot all over every time he saw her.

"Nothing to say?" she asked. She slid off his bed and walked towards him until she was close enough that he could smell the sweat and the smell of desert sands on her. His mouth felt dry.

She smirked and reached out to slide her fingers along the Millennium Ring, and only then did Mahad have the presence of mind to grab her wrist. That was the one thing he couldn't let her steal, no matter what.

She didn't seem disappointed, though. Instead, she used his grip as leverage to pull closer to him. "Oh, no, you caught me," she laughed. Then she wrenched her wrist free, hard. "You're a horrible priest."

Mahad bowed his head. His heart was beating too fast in his chest; he could feel her ka through the Millennium Ring and it had grown since last time. He had missed his chance to be able to take her on alone long ago. "The trinkets you take don't matter to me," he said stiffly, instead.

She leaned closer, until her mouth was at his ear, even though she had to push up onto her toes to do so. "That's not why you're a horrible priest," she breathed. She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her, against the bare skin right under the cloth that bound her chest. "You've been waiting for this, haven't you?"

He caught his breath and stroked along one rib with his thumb before hooking in the cloth. He had to bring his other hand up to untie it; this was the moment when he was always caught up by the realization that she didn't have him under any spell, that he did this willingly and recklessly. He shouldn't be doing anything like this at all, and yet every time she invited him, he responded, in a betrayal of his country and his king.

She cursed when Mahad pulled the fabric away and slid his hands over her breasts, flinching briefly before arching into the touch. Unlike the rest of her, her breasts remained soft, protected from the elements instead of calloused. Mahad wondered sometimes if anyone else touched them this way, if he was the only one she allowed to cup them like they were precious and rare.

It was a foolish thought. He didn't even know her name or why she kept coming back to his treasures and his bed.

She growled at him when he lowered his mouth to her breasts instead, but he could hear the way her breath caught and feel the way she shivered and pressed closer before grabbing his head and shoving him away. "Save that for your palace girls," she said with a wide, lopsided smirk. She pulled up her loincloth and flopped backwards on the bed, still smirking.

Mahad's own breath caught, and he found himself following her before he even realized he was moving. He tucked the ring into his robe and pressed one hand against it to keep it there-- she'd tried to steal it before, after all-- and with the other stroked her folds, smearing the wetness that he found there. She grunted and lifted her hips impatiently into his touch.

"Hurry the fuck up," she hissed between her teeth, but her eyes were dark as they tracked his hand's movement.

One day, he would have liked to keep it slow, to just touch her all over and map every inch of her with his hands and mouth, but that was never what she wanted. She would not be tamed, not by Mahad or anybody. He rucked up his robe around his waist as heat surged through him. Her impatience was catching.

He pressed the head of his cock against her, but she was the one who hooked her legs around his hips and pulled him inside her. They both gasped at that, a shared breath as Mahad filled her. She was even hotter inside, and slick enough that every movement she made increased his need.

Mahad started to move in a now-familiar rhythm, with her moving in counterpoint under him. She was fast and rough, and she tightened her legs with each thrust so that he was as deep inside her as he could possibly be. He kept himself quiet with sheer force of will; she had already undone him enough. He clung to those tattered shreds of self-respect until she moaned, low and needy, tightening around him, and he curled his hand around the Ring under the fabric of his robe as he came.

When he caught his breath again, she was watching that hand with glittering eyes. "I'll get it soon enough," she said. Mahad managed to elicit a small gasp from her as he slid out, but after a brief moment she was back to her usual self. She slid off the bed to retrieve her bindings as though nothing at all had happened. "You'll see. They don't call me the queen of thieves for nothing."

Mahad lay there, on his side, and watched her bind and leave with one final wild laugh. Then he rose from the bed and walked over to the pot of water to begin cleaning himself. The next time she visited, he would do no better, but until then, he could pretend.


End file.
